Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique for determining an operation performed on a touchscreen.
Description of the Related Art
Many electronic apparatuses, such as smartphones and digital cameras, are equipped with touchscreens, and can perform control in accordance with a trajectory of a touch position formed by moving a finger or stylus while the finger or stylus is in contact with the touchscreens. Specifically, an operating amount and an operating direction are determined from a trajectory of a moved touch position, and when a predetermined condition is satisfied, it is determined that a touch operation has been performed and control allocated thereto is executed.
Conventionally, an operating direction and an operating amount are determined under the same condition, regardless of the form of a touch operation (an operating direction (operating angle), inclination, and operating amount of a finger or stylus); thus, there are cases in which some forms of touch operations are difficult to perform. For this reason, there is a possibility that a touch operation is not determined accurately and a function intended by a user is not executed.
In view of this problem, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2011-134260 describes changing of a touch operation determination condition based on the history of touchscreen operations. On the other hand, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2013-080999 describes changing of a determination condition for control to be executed based on the way of gripping an apparatus, an operating direction on a touchscreen, and a display image.
In the above-referenced Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2011-134260, as the touch operation determination condition is changed based on the history of touchscreen operations, the same touchscreen operation needs to be performed multiple times, and a single touchscreen operation is not dealt with. On the other hand, the above-referenced Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2013-080999 is disadvantageous in terms of cost because, due to the premise that the way of gripping the apparatus needs to be identified, a sensor for recognizing the way of gripping the apparatus is required.